


Красота

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alien Culture, Episode: s03e01 No Man's Land, Fix-It, Gen, Predator/Prey, Prompt Fill, Telepathy, Thriller, Wraith Feeding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: АУ к серии SGA 301 No Man's Land, атлантийцы захватывают корабль-улей, и королева рейфов оказывается в плену на Атлантиде.





	Красота

**Author's Note:**

> * по мотивам заявки: "бросайте уже диетическое питание Шеппардом и его командой, посмотрите на это круглое пышущее энергией лицо майора";  
> * упор на нечеловеческое восприятие и отношения хищник-жертва;  
> * Улей (с заглавной буквы) — сообщество рейфов;  
> * трутень — самец рейфов, способный к размножению.  
> Размещение только в виде ссылки.

* * *

Королева пытается нащупать Улей, воссоединиться, но поздно — от их сознания ничего не осталось. Она шипит, словно боль можно вытолкнуть с воздухом. И только один из них все еще рядом. Один из? Больше нет. Решетка, силовое поле и стены не могут сдержать волю Королевы, а он все еще восприимчив, даже измененный. Она дожидается, когда в очередной раз сменится стража, а значит там, снаружи, наступит ночь, и он — подобно пищи! — отправится в сон. Королеве довольно одного прикосновения, одного приказа, и утром обнаружат бездыханное тело.

И «ученые» пришельцев не смогут объяснить случившееся, так же, как не смогли объяснить, почему она, одна из всего Улья, сохранила свою природу. И теперь ее держат здесь, чтобы выяснить, даже не представляя, насколько Королева отличается от самцов.

 

* * *

Пища, вокруг постоянно пища, страх которой пропитывает воздух и подрагивает на краю сознания. День за днем, день за днем. И вдруг что-то меняется, Королева вскидывает голову, вглядывается в охрану по ту сторону решетки, еще не видя, но уже ощущая. Люди для нее неразличимы — самцы, а значит существа, созданные служить. Но у людей все не так — она фыркает, с силой выпуская воздух. Эта загадка вызывает недоумение, отторжение и любопытство. Королева вдыхает глубже: запах слабее и одновременно разнообразнее, запутаннее. Люди — эти самцы — пахнут всем сразу: как жертва перед убоем, как трутни и как солдаты. И Королеве непонятно, кто перед ней.

Запах, который привлек внимание, трудно разобрать, но вместе с острыми нотами страха в нем — что-то еще, знакомое. Он появляется и исчезает. Через пару дней возникает закономерность — запах принадлежит тому, кто стоит справа. Королева снова с усилием втягивает воздух, приближается к решетке и теперь вглядывается в лицо этого человека. Он не смотрит на нее, но отзывается на приближение: воздух густеет и словно незримая нить натягивается между ними. Она касается нити, и он поднимает глаза: зрачки расширены — не только от страха, но и от ожидания. Она отводит взгляд и фыркает. Этот проблеск — бледное подобие зова Улья, потребность быть частью целого, столь естественная для вида Королевы. И столь чужеродная для людей.

Человек появляется раз в несколько дней, и однажды приносит с собой что-то. Когда прежняя стража скрывается за дверью, он достает белый прямоугольный лист. У них все прямоугольное и нарушает естественный порядок, словно они отторгают и хотят переделать природу. И первое время острые углы ранят, не давая взгляду скользить свободно и легко.

Человек достает еще один предмет — длинный темный стержень — и начинает водить им по листу, бросая на нее короткие взгляды, сначала осторожные, но чем дальше, тем больше его сознание обращается к цели, и опаска отступает. Интересно. Королева следит за его размашистыми, быстрыми движениями. Страх, словно муть, оседает на дно, и разум человека проясняется, занятый решением задачи. Королева ловит очередной взгляд. Он открыт и вбирает ее.

 

* * *

Человек более чуток, чем остальные. Он стремится уловить, запечатлеть окружающее и передать другим. И пытается, пытается, пытается — тщетно! — сделать это ограниченными средствами, что у него есть, лишенный истинной связи сознаний.

То, что он зовет «красотой», на деле — соответствие средства и цели: ее дыхательные щели — улавливают тончайшие запахи, позволяя отличить живое от мертвого, знакомое от неизвестного, ее суженные зрачки — помогают охотиться на людей в темноте. Человек отступает от решетки при этих словах, но не смеет уйти — связь уже достаточно крепка, и кормовая щель ноет, желая раскрыться, но Королева сдерживается. Еще не время.

Позже она показывает человеку «красоту» Улья, гармонию его внутреннего устройства, сопряжение частей, у каждой из которых свое назначение. И в сердце Улья — Королева, источник его силы и жизни. Следующие несколько дней человек не приходит, а когда появляется вновь, движется скованно и избегает прямого взгляда. И вокруг терпким маревом разливается горечь — вины. Они уничтожили «красоту», уничтожили Улей Королевы.

 

* * *

Когда выпитое тело оседает у ног, кормовая щель продолжает сокращаться, требуя еще и еще. На умирающем корабле человек подошел и склонился к Королеве. Чтобы помочь? Она оторвала его от пола, сжав горло, и жизнь, его жизнь, трепетала под ее пальцами. Теперь эта жизнь перетекла к ней, восстановив силы, а в его глазах до конца боль мешалась с радостью, что он оказался полезен.

Королева прячет тело в нишу в стене и направляется по коридору к пирсу, где, благодаря человеку, ждут стрела и свобода. И возможность начать все заново, потому что Улей жив, пока жива Королева.

 

_8 января 2016_


End file.
